Triángulo amoroso
by ASUKA02
Summary: Esto se aplicaba totalmente en su vida aunque no lo sabía. Después de leer aquella famosa trilogía, Sakura comprendió lo molesto que eran los triángulos amorosos. Era hora de elegir a su Peeta. One-shot UA


_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**_

* * *

— **Triangulo amoroso—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—¡Odio los triángulos amorosos!, Katniss hizo sufrir mucho al pobre de Peeta. —comentó Sakura terminando de leer Sinsajo, el último libro de la trilogía Los juegos del hambre, aunque la pareja que le gustaba se volvió canon no estaba conforme —esa indecisión de ella entre Gale y Peeta en todos los libros me estaba matando, ¡no volveré a leer nada que tenga un triángulo amoroso!.

Ino soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga.

—¿Eh?, ¿de qué te ríes? —le preguntó Sakura acostada en el sofá con el libro sobre su pecho.

—Por lo hipócrita que puedes llegar a ser. —respondió con simpleza.

Sakura se levantó apoyándose de los codos —¿Hipócrita? —repitió arrugando la frente sin comprender la asociación entre aquella palabra y ella.

—Dices que odias los triángulos amorosos y llevas años metido en uno, triangulo Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke, —dijo haciendo la figura de un triangulo con sus dedos, —sufres porque Uchiha no te da ni la hora y a la vez haces sufrir a Naruto con tus rechazos, deberías hablar con él y decirle que nunca pasará nada entre ustedes, así no sigue perdiendo el tiempo.

La sinceridad devastadora de su mejor amiga le cayó como un balde de agua fría, nunca había visto su vida amorosa desde ese punto de vista, así como ella sufría con los rechazos de Sasuke-kun, así mismo debía sufrir Naruto con sus rechazos.

Todo era tan simple y complicado a la vez.

—Iré a dormir, tengo que descansar la vista. —respondió saliendo del sofá.

La pelirosa huyó a su dormitorio, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato, pero no podía dormir pensando en las palabras de Ino, ella culpando a Katniss de algo que también estaba haciendo de alguna manera.

—Naruto… él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. —murmuró en la soledad de su habitación.

Si veía su historia desde afuera, como si estuviera leyendo un libro, todo era simple, sólo tenía que elegir al chico que la trataba bien, la apoyaba y le demostraba su cariño.

—Sasuke-kun es muy guapo, pero siempre me ignora, incluso se ha burlado de mí en varias ocasiones.

Fue duro admitirlo, porque llevaba años esperando a que él cambiara su actitud hacia ella.

Una hora después, no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño, releyó algunas partes de la trilogía hasta que tomó la decisión de romper con el triangulo amoroso de su vida, aunque se quedara sin nada, sólo quería dejar de sentirse mal disculpándose con Naruto.

.  
.

Naruto estaba dormido cuando su móvil comenzó a repicar, lo ignoró pensando que era Sasuke pidiéndole que fuese a buscarlo en alguna fiesta porque el auto se le había quedado accidentado.

Finalmente rendido ante la curiosidad tomó el celular que ya había parado de repicar y vio la pantalla, se asustó cuando vio que la llamada había sido de Sakura.

El sueño desapareció por completo, se levantó como un resorte de la cama, la imaginó secuestrada o herida en el piso de su casa e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

—Salvare a Sakura-chan.

Ya fuera de la casa encendió su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga, conduciendo lo más rápido que las leyes le permitían, no quería que lo arrestaran porque si eso sucedía no podría rescatar a su amiga.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, Sakura estaba en la cama cuando Naruto le devolvió la llamada, seguía despierta con el celular en la mano cuando leyó el nombre del rubio en la pantalla.

—Oh mierda, Naruto me está llamando. —murmuró poniéndose nerviosa.

Presionó la tecla de contestar y acercó el móvil a su oreja, enseguida escuchó la voz de Naruto.

—¡¿Sakura-chan estas bien?!, ya estoy aquí en la puerta de tú casa, ¿estás herida?, voy a tumbar la puerta. —le dijo con voz angustiada a través del teléfono.

—¿Eh?, ¡no, no, no, Naruto espera, no te muevas! —le gritó al teléfono.

Sakura saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, corrió hacía la puerta principal, no quería que Naruto derribara la puerta. Al parecer él malinterpreto su llamada, pero era culpa suya por no explicarle en un mensaje de texto porque lo había llamado.

Encendió la luz y abrió la puerta, Naruto estaba allí en pijama.

—No estás herida, ¿entonces que sucedió?, —preguntó extrañado, bajo la voz y susurró —¿hay un delincuente en la casa?

Sakura sonrió apenada, —lo siento Naruto, no es nada de eso, perdón por asustarte y hacerte venir, por favor pasa.

Naruto entró a la casa que la pelirosa alquilaba en compañía de Ino, Sakura estaba en pijama, un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes. Ya la había visto en bañador, pero justo ahora le parecía más bonita.

—¿Entonces porque me llamaste Sakura-chan? —preguntó confundido.

—Aah, bueno yo, —balbuceó algo nerviosa, —es que yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir en estos años.

—¿Sufrir?, ¿de qué hablas?

Estaban de pie en medio de la sala, ella no le miraba al rostro mientras hablaba, estaba avergonzada ahora que entendía todo lo mala que había sido con él rechazando sus citas y llamándolo idiota cada vez que le arruinaba un momento a solas con el Uchiha.

Ella miró hacia una de las cortinas y respondió —Ya sabes, tú detrás de mí y yo detrás de Sasuke-kun, somos un triángulo amoroso, recién me di cuenta de eso.

Él sonrió levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan, yo no sufro, sufriría si viera que estas con Sasuke, pero él y tú no tienen nada, así que yo sólo espero, esperar, nadie se muere por esperar.

Para ella eso había sonado tan triste y a la vez tan tierno, _"es demasiado bueno conmigo"_

—No te sientas mal, no es tú culpa que yo te quiera, es simplemente algo que no puedes evitar, ¿entiendes?, no hay culpables. —insistió él.

Para Sakura fue imposible no comparar a Naruto con Peeta Mellark, esas eran palabras que el chico del pan le diaria a Katniss. Ella no quería ser Katniss, no en cuestiones del amor.

Naruto al ver que ella no tenía nada que decirle se apresuró a querer marcharse, se estaba sintiendo como un idiota por haber hablado de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

—Bueno, ya me voy. —anunció muy incómodo.

Sakura lo siguió hasta la puerta, no podía verlo sin sentirse tan culpable, más ahora que sabía que él realmente la quería como algo serio, siempre pensó que eran tonterías de Naruto coquetear con ella.

Antes de que el chico abriera la puerta para irse ella le preguntó. —Naruto, ¿has leído la trilogía de Suzanne Collins?, Los juegos del hambre.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó sin entender nada.

Ella sonrió levemente, Naruto no era de los que leían.

—Deberías leerla, me hizo reflexionar mucho sobre mi vida amorosa —se inclinó hacía él, —gracias por quererme tanto Naruto —tocándole un brazo se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, él se ruborizó, —te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar.

—¿Cambiaran?, no Sakura-chan no tienes que dejarme de hablar sólo porque ahora sabes que mis sentimientos son sinceros. —dijo muy preocupado.

Ella entornó los ojos —Tch, no entendiste nada.

Tiró del pijama de Naruto e hizo que juntaran sus labios, logrando que parte de la culpa se fuera. Él abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, " _¿qué está pasando?, ¿Sakura-chan me está besando?"_

El roce de los labios de la pelirosa estaba por terminar pero Naruto llevo una mano al rostro de la joven y cerrando los ojos la besó, así como tantas veces había imaginado, a ella le gustó de lo contrario lo hubiese apartado.

—¡Vaya, vaya, que linda parejita!

La voz y los aplausos de Ino hicieron que Sakura se apartara rápidamente del joven. ¡horrooooor, Ino los había visto!

—Hola Ino, —saludó el joven mientras Sakura lo sacaba de la casa.

—Nos vemos mañana Naruto. —le dijo la pelirosa intentando cortar la conversación entre su amiga y Naruto.

El Uzumaki fijo su atención en Sakura y sonrió, si antes la amaba, ahora la adoraba, ya quería verle la cara a todos los que una vez le dijeron que Sakura-chan jamás tendría una cita con él.

—Ya hoy es mañana Sakura-chan, regresare dentro de unas horas. —respondió sonriendo.

—Sí, sí, pero ya vete. —lo apresuró ella.

Sakura cerró la puerta para encontrarse con una sonriente rubia.

—Ahora me vas contando, ¿qué pasó para que se besaran? —le exigió Yamanaka. —además, ¿qué hacia aquí a esta hora?

Sakura sabía que Ino se iba a burlar si le contaba que Naruto era su Peeta, su ideal de hombre perfecto.

Naruto entró a su automóvil silbando con alegría, aún no entendía que había sucedido para que ella lo besara, pero iba a leer esos libros, porque gracias a ellos ya no tendría que seguir esperando a que Sakura-chan le diera una oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Quien ha leído la trilogía de **Los juegos del hambre** , comprendió todo el one-shot y seguro también notó las similitudes entre Peeta Mellark y Naruto, no sólo en lo físico, sino también en los sentimientos hacia sus intereses amorosos.

Para quien no ha visto ni las películas les explico que **Katniss** y **Peeta** son personajes creados por la escritora **Suzanne Collins** , protagonistas de tres de sus libros.

Recuerdo que mientras leía los libros ya estaba casi terminado el ultimo y seguía sin idea de con quien se quedaría Katniss, porque ella realmente no sabía a quien quería, nunca he visto un triangulo amoroso mejor trabajado que ese, muy bueno para sufrir, Jaja

Esto era algo que tenía guardado en mi PC desde hace tiempo, estaré publicando varios one-shots mientras escribo sobre Orgullo Naranja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
